Mireme Solo a Mi Saitama Sensei
by Mina.Lozano.0
Summary: genos esta enamorado de saitama desde hace tiempo y se pregunta si algun dia tendria una oportunidad donde a vida le dará giros inesperados y sorprendentes
Era una noche tranquila en ciudad z y como todas las noches genos esperaba el momento en que Saitama quedara profundamente dormido para poder contemplar su rostro sin miedo a que él se enterara, donde podía suspirar por él las beses que quisiera, donde podía imaginar escenas de ambos juntos. Ya hace un tiempo en que en genos había aparecido este nuevo sentimiento, uno que nunca creyó volver a sentir nunca más después de haberlo perdido todo y de a ver convertido su cuerpo en el de un cyborg, con el único sentimiento de la venganza y el odio, pero después de conocerlo todo cambio de ser un cyborg solitario, fue aceptado por su sensei y poco a poco de admiración paso a algo más profundo y distinto un deseo incontrolable de tener contacto directo con su sensei, de abrasarlo, acariciarlo, a beses soñaba con besarlo e incluso cosas aun mas subiditas de tono más sin embargo el sabia q su sensei no era de ese tipo de chicos, tenía miedo al rechazo de este, no podría soportarlo no ahora que más lo necesitaba en su vida. Así que continuaba con su rutina de cada noche el poder contemplarlo, lo que más esperaba del día.
- **sensei... ¿algún día me atreveré a declarármele? ¿Y usted me aceptaría? ¿Tendría alguna oportunidad?(pensó)-**

Al día siguiente  
Saitama despertó al oír el sonido de una sartén friendo algo **-genos?...-** **-si? Sensei**

Saitama se levanto de su fotón lento y rascándose la pansa mientras bostezaba y se dirigió junto al joven que cocinaba un desayuno para ambos, de huevos con arroz **-luce delicioso! -** Dice Saitama antes de voltear a ver a su discípulo con una sonrisa, eso de momento sorprendió a genos que se sonrojo como tomate rápidamente y volteando al instante a ver la sartén en la que cocinaba, mientras Saitama sin darse cuenta de nada camino detrás de genos a tomar los platos, vasos y cubiertos **\- pondré la mesa-** **-si, gracias-** Ya una vez puesta la mesa ambos se sentaron a desayunar mientras observaban la televisión- **mmm, últimamente no ha habido muchas cosas que hacer-** **\- ciertamente los kaijins se han mantenido calmados en estos días -** **\- maaaa, bueno, al menos ya no tengo que andar con la presión de tener que buscar un enemigo que vencer para la asociación, estaría en problemas si así fuera en estos momentos-**

Saitama dio su primera probada ala comida de genos, y abrio sus ojos en sorpresa  
\- **viejo esto sabe delicioso!** (Bolteo a mirar a genos)  
- **si fueras una chica serias una buena esposa!-**

Ese comentario sacudió al joven, sacando un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas  
- **mmm? Genos? Estas bien?-**  
 **\- si, lo siento! Mi sistema últimamente falla un poco-**  
 **\- hahaha no será que tienes calentura? Déjame revisar**  
 **-esta bien sensei, no es nese...**  
(Fue interrumpido de repente por el contacto con la mano de su amado sensei)  
- **mmm no se si esta temperatura está bien en ti después de todo eres un cyborg -**  
Entonces Saitama enfoco su mirada a la cara de genos y se percato de que tenía una cara completamente sonrojada y miraba asía abajo a su derecha se veía bastante lindo mas sin embargo quito su mano al instante pues sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo como cuando alguien le toca un pecho a una chica por accidente **-sen... sensei?-** (dijo genos con la misma mirada que avía descolocado a Saitama hace un momento)En eso el corazón de Saitama se acelero y desvió la mirada- **eeett... aaaa acabemos de comer genos, hoy abra buenas ofertas en el supermercado** **\- si ...** (respondió un poco confundido genos)Saitama se levanto y se dirigió al baño mientras genos lo seguía con la mirada.- **eso fue peligroso, casi pierdo el control, debo ser más cuidadoso (** se dijo para si Saitama en el baño mientras se miraba en el espejo un tanto sonrojado).Antes de salir se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla y su sudadera blanca con mangas rojas con la palabra oppai. 

Ya en el supermercado hacían las compras genos y Saitama, Saitama veía las ofertas de carnes mientras genos observaba a una pareja con un bebe Saitama comenzó a hablarle a genos pero este no reacciono al estar perdido en sus pensamientos  
- **me pregunto si yo y sensei tuviéramos un hijo... no, no eso es imposible ambos somos hombres. Maaaa que estoy pensando!?**  
-¡ **GENOS!-**  
 **-aaa! lo siento Saitama sensei-**  
 **-viejo en que piensas?, te vas completamente-**  
 **-discúlpeme...-**  
 **-bueno no importa... ya tengo todo lo que quería ya volvamos**  
 **-si**  
Ambos caminaban por las calles y observaban que se encontraban rodeados de muchas parejas esto de alguna manera era incomodo para ambos.  
\- **oye genos no crees que hay muchas parejas últimamente?**  
-e **s de esperarse sensei después de todo, dentro de poco será san Valentín-**  
 **-ummmm así que ya estamos en esa temporada... sería bastante lindo compartir ese día con tigo...**  
 **\- eee? Que fue lo que dijo? -**  
 **-eee...que fue lo que dije?... no digo ammm tu sabes no? Eee sobre...aaa -**  
 **-sensei usted... yo...**  
En eso suena su teléfono era la asociación de héroes que genos no tardo en atender  
\- **si, me encargare-**  
 **\- sensei debo ir a una misión volveré para el anochecer-**

 **\- claro, ten cuidado-**  
 **-si, bien entonces me voy-**  
Genos se marcho al lado contrario de donde se dirigía Saitama y pues este decidió continuar su camino  
- **maldición casi lo arruino** _(un poco sonrojado)_ **pero cada vez es mas difícil… debo aprovechar el tiempo a solas en lo que no esta genos, debo calmarme y olvidar este embrollo en el que estoy metido-**

En eso de camino, encontró un kaijin que parecía querer comerse a una chica y con su mirada despreocupada e indiferente se aproximo a acabarlo con un solo puño,

 **-mmm me hubiera gustado que durara mas necesito algo mas para distraerme…-**

En eso a joven se dirigió a Saitama mientras se levantaba

 **-disculpe, muchas gracias por salvarme…-**

En eso volteo a ver a la joven para contestarle más antes de pronunciar cualquier palabra noto que la joven era rubia cual hiso que nuevamente pensara en genos, se le quedo viendo unos segundos cuando

- **AAAAH! ESE TIPO ESTA EN TODOS LADOS!-**

Saitama continuo su camino ignorando a la joven la cual se quedo hay parada.

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta y encendió las luces de su pequeño apartamento, se acerco a dejar lo que avía comprado en la mesa y se dirigió después a encender la tv se acostó frente a ella y después de un rato comenzó a impacientarse, decidió leer un poco de manga mas sin embargo no podía distraer sus pensamientos de a ausencia de genos,

- **que me pasa, no debería querer que ya regrese, porque me estoy desesperando tanto… WAAA! MADITO GENOS!-**

Saitama volvió de nuevo a la tv a intentar distraerse, pero después de un rato de cambiarle a todos los canales volteo a ver la ventana **-mmm donde esta genos ya está oscureciendo... últimamente soy más obvio genos no es tonto me descubrirá... lo que siento por él... (** _con un leve sonrojo) ..._ **es su culpa que me sienta de esta manera...** Saitama se levanto y comenzó a caminar en círculos, no pasaron ni cinco segundos y se sacudió la cabeza con desesperación volteo a ver el enorme bulto que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, era la mochila de genos se dirigió a esta, al principio la observo pero después le dio curiosidad y comenzó a esculcarla , encontró su ropa y libretas de observaciones hacia él, las ojeo un poco pero se aburrió rápidamente, unas cuantas refacciones tuercas, cables, etc, entre ellas un brazo de repuesto Saitama no pudo evitar sentir un repentino impulso de frotar la mano de la refacción en su mejilla le llegó la necesidad de repente al tener a en sus manos, el sentir el tacto de genos de genos en su rostro, en su piel, comenzó a sonrojarse pero también pudo deshacerse un poco de su frustración pero de repente sintió una presencia detrás de, el volteo lentamente y ahí vio a genos parado,Saitama estaba pasmado y el sonrojo aumento pues era obvio lo que haciaGenos de repente puso una mirada seria y se acerco a él, con cada paso que daba a Saitama de daba un mini infarto, su corazón se comenzó a acelerar demasiado cuando de repente la voz de genos salió de sus labios- **sensei, tenemos que hablar!-**


End file.
